Turnabout For You
by Aeroxx1337
Summary: The police arrived within 5 minutes, and after hearing the witnesses' stories, they arrested someone on the spot. The one who discovered the body and the unconscious Apollo. "You are under arrest, Miss Pearl Fey." Post AJ
1. Murder

Turnabout For You

By Aeroxx1337

**Author's Note: **Attempting to do three stories at once… It's official; I'm trying to blow up my brain. If I suddenly stop posting chapters and stories for years, I'm probably sitting on my couch with my brain leaking out of my ears. I just had a sudden burst of inspiration and HAD to write it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Ace Attorney games.

**~February 27, 2027 ~ Phoenix Wright's Car ~ 10:58 pm~**

Phoenix was driving back to the Wright Anything Agency. He was officially an attorney again. Apollo was sitting in the back seat next to Pearl (**Note: **I'm pretty sure she's still 16 when this takes place, but her birthday is never specified.) who was leaning on the armrest, looking pretty pissed off. Maya was sitting in the passenger seat, eating her 15th burger of the night. _'She's a bottomless pit!' _Phoenix couldn't help but think.

"Ugh! I still can't believe it!" Pearl complained for at least the hundredth time since they left.

"Please stop complaining! It's getting really annoying!" Apollo replied.

"But I have a perfectly good reason to be complaining! That stupid lady just had it in for me," Pearl continued.

"It was just your first try, you'll get it eventually," Maya piped in.

"Still, I should have gotten my stupid driver's license," Pearl mumbled.

"Two things. One, you don't have a car. And two, you've lived in Kurian Village your whole life, technology hasn't exactly been in abundance there," Phoenix simply stated.

"I still think I did pretty well," Pearl stated.

"You lit the car on fire!" Apollo snapped. He then reached up and messed around with the spikes in his hair, fidgeting with the part that had been singed. It was not a good feeling to have your hair on fire. EVER. Pearl went back to moping and stayed that way till they reached the Wright Anything Agency.

"Wonder if Trucy is ok?" Phoenix thought aloud.

"You've left her home alone before, she'll be fine," Maya said.

"I hope…" Phoenix trailed off, lost in thought.

When they reached the Wright Anything Agency they all exited the car, realized it was 11 pm and went to sleep in their respective beds. _'We have way too many beds here.' _Was the last thing Phoenix thought before falling asleep.

**~February 27 ~ Wright Anything Agency ~ 11:48 pm~**

"Everything I do, I do for you," The voice made Pearl wake with a start.

"Who's there?" She asked to the empty room. There was no reply. After carefully looking around the room, she rested her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"All I do, if for your sake," Pearl jumped up at the voice.

"Who are you?" She asked, hoping for a reply. The room was quiet. Pearl shook her head, "I must be going insane," She muttered.

"I must sever all bonds," Pearl didn't even get a chance to lie down before the voice came again. She hopped out of bed, now she was sure she wasn't hearing things.

"What in the world?" Pearl muttered. She slowly walked over to her door.

"I must undo all ties," The voice was louder now, closer. Pearl was 100% sure it was because she was closer to the door, not because the voice was closer to her.

"I must get my revenge," The voice said.

"Re-revenge?" Pearl mumbled, growing closer to her door. The voice was clearer now, almost, familiar.

"Starting, with Wright," The voice said.

"Gah! Nick!" Pearl exclaimed quietly. She tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Revenge starts now," There was a clicking noise.

BANG!

A gunshot rang through the building, followed by the unmistakable sound of footsteps running. Pearl, not caring about being discreet, rammed her door hard. Whatever was blocking the door seemed to move, and the door flew open. Pearl ran out into the hall, suddenly hearing banging. She looked to see a random piece of furniture blocking every door. The banging undoubtedly was from everyone one else trying to open their respective doors.

Pearl ran to where she had heard the gunshot. There she found a pistol lying on the ground, which she unconsciously picked up. She looked around more, and then noticed something. The unmistakable smell, of blood. She looked in the direction of the smell.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Came her blood-curdling shriek. There, in a pool of blood, was a body. And next to it, was Apollo, blood seeping from his side, unconscious on the floor.

The police arrived within 5 minutes, and after hearing the witnesses' stories, they arrested someone on the spot. The one who discovered the body and the unconscious Apollo.

"You are under arrest, Miss Pearl Fey."

**~Filler Page Break~**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short first chapter, it's 11:50 pm, so I'm tired. Please read and review, and please post in the reviews who you think the body should belong to. I haven't decided. But it can't be Pearl, Apollo, or Phoenix. Two have alibis , and one is the main character. R&R! Please!


	2. Detectives

Turnabout For You

By Aeroxx1337

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the last chapter being so short, like I said, I was writing it at 11:50 pm. I'll actually give some more story in this one. This is mostly the 5 minutes it takes the police to arrive.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim ownership to any of the Ace Attorney games.

**~February 27 ~ Wright Anything Agency ~ 11:50 pm~**

BANG!

Phoenix's eyes shot open at the sound of a gunshot. It was a sound he was all too familiar with. _'Trucy, Pearl, Apollo! Maya…' _Phoenix could hear a soft thudding, but paid it no mind. He practically jumped out of his bed and ran toward the door. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, "Damn it!" Phoenix mumbled under his breath.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Phoenix recognized Pearl's shriek. He took a few steps back then ran at the door. He rammed into it, hard. The door swung open, another thud signaling that whatever was blocking the door just fell over.

"Wh-wha-" Phoenix couldn't finish his sentence. He slowly took in the scene in front of him. Blood everywhere, various objects scattered all over. Pearl was just standing there, looking shocked. Phoenix noticed she had a gun in her hand, which was shaking. He followed her gaze. His eyes opened wide as he saw what she was staring at. There, on the floor, was a bleeding and unconscious Apollo. And on the ground next to him…

"Oh my god…" Pearl muttered as she dropped the gun. Phoenix could only stare. He heard Maya's door burst open and she ran out. Her footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Holy crap!" Maya shouted, quickly grabbing the phone on the table next to her and calling 911. The entire time Phoenix and Pearl just stared. Then Phoenix walked over to the body. _'Please don't let it be her, please!' _He reached down and started to pull the wooden figure, Mr. Hat, off the body.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Came a shrill shriek. Phoenix dropped Mr. Hat and turned around. He saw who had shrieked. She stood there, frozen to the spot, silk hat in hand.

"Oh thank god, I thought this was you," Phoenix said, relieved. His daughter was standing there, looking horrified. _'At least she's okay…' _Phoenix relaxed. _'But wait…' _He turned to the body hidden under the wooden figure, _'Who's this?' _

Phoenix pulled the extremely bloody wooden figure off the corpse. The hairstyle and clothing were unmistakable.

"I-Iris?" Maya asked to no one in particular. Indeed, under Mr. Hat, completely still, was Iris. She looked exactly the same as seven years ago, except she had a bullet hole on her chest, right where her heart was. There were only three other differences. The first, a large knife sticking out of her stomach. The second, her head twisted at an unusual angle. The last, the word carved into her forehead by a knife, 'FEYrewell', exactly like that.

"What. The. Hell?" Phoenix muttered. He checked her pulse, but he knew the results before he got them. Nothing, there was no pulse. She was dead.

"Wait, what about Polly?" Trucy asked, suddenly unfreezing. She ran over to Apollo and looked at his wound. It was a large stab wound, bleeding excessively. He was still alive, but scarcely breathing. The wound was about the same size as the knife in Iris.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Police! Open up!" Shouted a voice. Phoenix immediately ran over to the door, just in time to see it kicked open. _'Why do they even bother to knock?'_ An officer walked in. He had a green jacket on over a green t-shirt. He had blonde hair and glasses, and a pistol in his hand.

"Thank god you're here, we have one dead and one injured," Phoenix quickly explained. Suddenly two familiar faces barged in, Dick Gumshoe and Ema Skye.

"Hey pal," Gumshoe said.

"Hello Phoenix," Ema greeted.

"Gah!" The blonde man shouted, "This is overkill."

"Who's he?" Phoenix asked Gumshoe while Ema ran over to Iris's corpse.

"That's Detective Aero Grillos, Ema's new boyfriend," Gumshoe said with a smile. Suddenly a shoe hit Gumshoe's head.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Ema shouted, "Oh my…" They all stared at Iris' corpse. Suddenly two men came in with a gurney, hoisted Apollo onto it and wheeled him down to a waiting ambulance.

Gumshoe turned back to Phoenix, "You seem unusually calm for someone that just found a dead body in their office."

"Yeah. I am," Phoenix stated simply.

"How come?" Gumshoe asked.

"Every time I think of what I saw I just imagine it's Dahlia and I'm fine."

"Hey guys, we apprehended a suspect," Detective Grillos said, walking up.

"Who?" Gumshoe asked.

"Pearl Fey. Ema did a quick analysis and found only Pearl's fingerprints on the murder weapon," Detective Grillos explained.

"WHAT? PEARL?" Phoenix shouted.

"She's the only one who could've possibly done it. All of your stories match but hers. She was the only one awake at the time of the murder," Detective Grillos continued.

"But, Detective Grillos!" Phoenix started.

"Please, just call me Aero," He replied.

"Alright, Aero. It couldn't have been Pearl, she would never-"

"You got that right!" Maya shouted, marching up, "Pearly would NEVER kill someone!"

"Said the girl who's been arrested for murder twice," Aero stated simply.

"I was proven innocent on both accounts!" Maya retaliated.

"Shut it! We've got a crime scene to investigate!" Ema shouted as she walked up.

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe replied.

"Whatever Ema," Aero casually replied. Ema rolled her eyes and walked over to the crime scene, quickly followed by Gumshoe.

"Aren't you going too?" Phoenix asked Aero, who hadn't moved.

"Nope, not what I'm in charge of," Aero replied casually. Phoenix then noticed Aero was still holding his gun.

"So, what are you in charge of?" Phoenix asked.

"Questioning witnesses and shooting stuff," Aero replied as he started to clean his gun, "Not necessarily in that order."

**~February 28 ~ Detention Center ~ 9:45 pm~**

Phoenix was in his car with Maya sitting in the passenger side seat. They had just arrived at the detention center. They got out and went inside, then waited in the visitor's room. Soon Pearl came up and sat down on the other side of the glass.

"You know I didn't do it, right?" Was the first thing she said.

"Absolutely," Phoenix replied.

"What happened?" Maya piped in.

"Well, I woke up and thought I heard something outside my room. I tried to open my door, but it was blocked. Then I heard the gunshot, shoved my door open, picked the gun up off the ground and you know what happened from there," Pearl explained.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "You heard a noise?"

"Yeah," Pearl mumbled.

"What was it?" Phoenix questioned.

"A v-voice," She stuttered.

"Whose voice?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't recognize it. I'm sure it was male."

"Are you sure you didn't recognize the voice?" Phoenix asked. He had noticed something in her voice.

"I-I'm sure," Pearl mumbled. Everything behind her suddenly turned negative, then blacked out. Chains seemed to come from nowhere. Three locks appeared where the chains intersected.

_'Damn it Pearls! Why do you have to hide things?' _Phoenix thought after the Psyche-Lock appeared. He had no evidence at all, so he couldn't unlock them. _'Time to go investigate!' _"Bye Pearls, we're going to go investigate the scene."

**~February 28 ~ Wright Anything Agency ~ 9:58 pm~**

As soon as Phoenix opened the door to his office he was stopped by Detective Grillos, "I'm guessing you're defending the, err, defendant," He greeted.

"You got that right, we're defending my cousin!" Maya replied before Phoenix could open his mouth.

Aero stepped aside, "Come on in then."

Phoenix and Maya gave him confused looks. They weren't usually invited into a crime scene. _'Hmph, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' _Phoenix thought as he walked in, followed by Maya. A few steps later they noticed Detective Grillos was following them, "Can we help you Detective?" Phoenix asked.

"Nah, just doing my job," Came Aero's simple reply.

"You're not questioning us or shooting anyone," Maya pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Aero asked.

"You said that was what you were in charge of, and you just said you were doing your job," Phoenix stated.

"Didn't I tell you? There's a third thing I'm in charge of," Aero replied.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"The precinct is trying something new. They noticed how you always found stuff we couldn't, or we didn't think was important. So they created a special group of detectives in charge of watching the attorneys. So far it's just me and my partner, who's watching the prosecutor," Aero explained.

"By the way, who is the prosecutor for this case?" Phoenix asked.

"It's Prosecutor-"

"Hello Herr Porcupine," An all-too-familiar voice said.

"Prosecutor Gavin! Get your ass back here! I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you!" A woman shouted, running up. She looked pissed off, her hands were clenched into fists. She had red hair pulled into a ponytail by a blue rubber band, a blue t-shirt and blue jeans held up by a blue belt. Not even mentioning the gun attached to the belt.

"Hello Detective Jehnia," Klavier responded.

"Look! It's my damn job to keep an eye on you, and by god I'm going to complete that damn job! So stop wandering off damn it!" Detective Jehnia shouted at Klavier.

"Such a dirty mouth you have on you Detective," Klavier noted.

"Put a sock in it before I put a CLEAT in it!" Detective Jehnia retaliated. It was then that everyone noticed she was wearing cleats, blue, of course. Klavier gulped.

"Everyone, this is my partner, Flora Jehnia. Fan of the color blue, the word damn, grape juice, and-" Aero was cut off when Detective Jehnia punched his arm, "Punching anyone BUT the person she's ticked at when she's mad," He continued as if nothing happened.

"Ugh! This guy is SO annoying! He keeps wandering off the SECOND I look away! How'd I get stuck with this… ?" The rest of Flora's rant was unintelligible, but it was surely a string of curses describing her opinion of Klavier.

"What did you say Prosecutor Gavin?" Trucy asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Nothing, I just tried to investigate the scene and she started chewing me out," Klavier explained.

Aero smacked his forehead, "That's just like her. Never seen her this mad before, at anyone. She must REALLY like you Klavier."

BANG!

Everyone jumped. Aero just stood there wide-eyed, the bullet had stopped in the wall no more than a centimeter to the right of his head. Flora blew the tip of her gun and put it back in its holster. Aero turned to the still warm bullet embedded in the wall, "Did I mention she could shoot a fly in a crowd with a shotgun and not hit anyone?"

**~Filler Page Break~**

**Author's Note: **All right, introduced two OCs. It's 12:00 am, I'm tired, and I want to post this new chapter today and end it on a funny note. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE Read & Review, or I'm getting Ron DeLite in here! (And he is WAY worse than my impression of him!)


	3. Investigation

Turnabout For You

By Aeroxx1337

**Author's Note: **I'm in pain. NEVER try to lift 25 books at once, IT HURTS! Anyway, why don't you enjoy a nice disclaimer while I try and put my spine back in place.

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to say it? Ugh, fine. I don't own the Ace Attorney games. There, happy?

**~February 28 ~ Wright Anything Agency ~ 10:02 pm~**

Aero managed to yank the bullet out of the wall after a bit of work and a pair of tweezers, "You do know this counts as tampering with a crime scene, right Flora?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Flora waved him off. She looked around, "Hey, where's…" Her voice trailed off.

"Where's what?" Trucy asked.

Flora narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "KLAVIER!" He was nowhere in sight.

Aero pinched the skin on his forehead, "That guy must have a death wish…" He muttered. Suddenly Klavier came around the corner.

"You shouted Fräu-" Klavier started.

"You call me 'Fräulein' again, and I will take your badge and shove it up your NOSE! Got it?" Flora shouted.

Klavier gulped, "Got it Fr-" Flora glared at him, "I-I mean, Ms. Detective," Klavier looked about ready to run for it. He had begun to walk back around the corner when suddenly Flora growled, literally.

"You. Stay," Flora ordered. Klavier stopped.

_'That woman is SCARY.' _Phoenix thought. Then he noticed Trucy was hiding behind him, _'I wish I could hide myself.' _He heard something, it was a kind of clicking noise…

"Maya? What're you doing?" He asked the other girl hiding behind him.

"Using you as my meat shield in case she fires her gun again," Maya said calmly, but her shaking knees gave her away.

"Okay, move it pretty boy. March!" Flora ordered. Klavier resumed his investigation of the crime scene, closely followed by Flora.

Aero sighed, "Well, you might as well start your investigation too Mr. Wright."

"Good idea. Could I have a copy of the autopsy report?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, here you go," Aero pulled out a copy and handed it to Phoenix.

_Victim's Autopsy Report_

_Name: Iris Hawthorne _

_Time of Death: 11:50 pm _(**AN:** Same time it was when I posted chapter 1)

_Cause of Death: Unverifiable_

"Unverifiable?" Phoenix asked.

"Yep, that girl had a hell of a lot of crap wrong with her. Gunshot to the heart, stab wound in the stomach and a broken neck, all in a very short time span, so it's taking a while to determine," Aero explained.

"Broken neck?" Maya asked.

"Yep, turned a good 120 degrees around, must've hurt like crazy, before, you know," Aero continued, making the classic motion for death. (**AN: **You know, running your finger in front of your neck, that motion.)

"I noticed her head was turned funny…" Phoenix trailed off.

"What is it Nick?" Maya asked. Phoenix was looking at the door to Pearl's room.

"Aero, did anyone move this table at all?" Phoenix asked, bending down to examine the table that had been used to block Pearl's door.

"Nope, it was like that when we found it."

"That's what I thought. This is important," Phoenix stated. Suddenly there was a flash.

"Noted," Aero said, putting away his camera. Suddenly there was another flash.

"Also noted," Flora said as she put away her camera. (**AN: **Guess what color it is.) She then walked back over to where Klavier was investigating.

"Now that you've got the photos, mind if I move this?" Phoenix asked.

"Go ahead."

"Here, move this in front of the door," Phoenix instructed and he entered the room. Aero closed the door and pushed the table in front of it. Phoenix tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. He nodded to himself, then rammed into it. It still stuck, "I knew it!"

"What is it Nick?" Maya asked.

"I'll explain in a second, let me out first," Maya and Aero pulled the table away from the door and Phoenix came out.

"So, what'd you find?" Aero asked.

"A theory, but I need to test it first. I want you guys to block the door again, but this time I want you to angle the table so the end closest to the door handle is facing away from it."

"Alright," After Phoenix was back in the room Maya and Aero put the table in place how Phoenix had instructed. He tried to push it open, but the table stopped it from opening too far. Then he rammed it, this time the door pushed the table away, "I was right."

"Well, you are Phoenix Wright," Aero joked. Phoenix and Maya groaned, "Yeah, I know, that was horrible."

"Terrible joke aside, I don't think there's much else we don't already know. I'm pretty sure we won't find anything new, but it wouldn't hurt to check a bit and ask some questions," Phoenix stated.

"Any word on Polly?" Trucy asked, appearing from nowhere again.

"Apollo? He's fine. A single stab wound and a bloody nose were all that was wrong with him. Other than that, he's fine," Aero explained.

"Did the knife wound on Apollo match Iris'?" Phoenix asked.

"Yep, perfect match," Aero answered.

"Any fingerprints on the knife?"

"Nope, it was clean as a whistle, save for the blood."

"Can you check for fingerprints on the victim's head, neck or shoulders?"

"Sure, trying to find who snapped her neck?" Aero asked.

"Yeah," Phoenix answered.

"I'll have it analyzed," Aero confirmed, running over to tell Ema.

"Hey, where'd Trucy go?" Maya asked, noticing the absence of the magician.

"I don't know, she's been disappearing and reappearing all the time today," Phoenix answered, looking around.

They stood there, waiting for Aero to finish his unusually long conversation with the scientist. Bored, Maya decided to speak up, "So, what do you think those two are talking about?"

"Crimes, evidence, things of that nature…" Phoenix stopped looking around and sat on the couch. Something was wrong with it. There was a lump in the cushion, "The heck?"

"What?" Maya asked.

"There's something funny with the couch…" Phoenix looked closely at the cushion and found the zipper was torn off. _'Something hidden in the couch cushion? How cliché.' _He reached into the cushion and searched around, "YEEEEEOW!"

"Nick! You okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'm just, you know, bleeding," Phoenix stated, his left hand wrapped around his thumb. Aero and Ema had run over to the couch.

"What happened?" Ema asked.

"There's something sharp in the couch cushion. I swear, if it's a knife I will honestly consider that I'm living in an extremely cliché movie," Phoenix mumbled the second half.

"There's a lot of red stuffing in here, I'm guessing it's blood," Aero said, pulling out clumps of bloodstained stuffing.

"That would be mine," Phoenix mumbled as he put on a bandage.

"You only cut your thumb, right?" Aero asked as he continued yanking out clumps of stuffing.

"Yeah."

"There's way to much blood for it to be all yours, look," Aero pointed to the large pile of bloody stuffing.

"I'm on it," Ema grabbed a few clumps and put each one into a plastic bag, "I'll get someone to collect the rest."

"Gah! Pain!" Aero winced, "Got it!"

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"It's, hmm…" Aero pulled out something covered in blood, "Very bloody."

"Also mine," Phoenix said.

"This is barbed wire, about 2 feet of it," Ema observed.

"Covered in my blood, about 5 pints of it," Aero sarcastically commented.

"You were the idiot that grabbed it AFTER you knew it was sharp," Ema retorted.

"Yes, and you're the one that wouldn't give me gloves!"

"You didn't ask!"

"You never offered when you knew I was going to grab something sharp, it's common sense!"

"You didn't have any common sense to ask for them!"

"Ugh, those two bicker like an old married couple," Maya noted. Aero and Ema both stopped talking and glared at her. Maya made a squeaking noise and hid behind the nearest thing she could.

"Maya!" Phoenix snapped, both in his voice and literally, "Knock it off!" Maya squeaked again and stepped out from behind him.

"Daddy! You shouldn't be yelling at your special someone!" Trucy nagged, appearing from nowhere.

"Wha- Spe- Have you been listening to Pearl?" Phoenix asked.

"No, it's just obvious," Trucy smiled.

"It's not true!" Phoenix and Maya countered simultaneously.

"Don't try and lie, I can tell," Trucy smiled wider.

"Wow, you just got your rear handed to you by your 15 year old daughter," Aero commented, stifling a laugh.

"How can you possibly tell when someone's lying?" Maya asked.

_'Everyone, Maya's trademarked confused pose' _Phoenix joked in his mind.

"I just can," Trucy answered.

"Bu-"

"When someone lies, their muscles tense, since Trucy is a Gramarye, her muscles tense slightly as well, that's how she can tell," Phoenix explained.

"Her muscles tense when someone else's tense? That's impossible!" Maya exclaimed.

"Says the girl who can channel her dead sister," Phoenix said sarcastically, making sure only Maya could hear.

"So, you think you have enough evidence for the trial tomorrow?" Aero asked.

"Not enough to know who did it, but I'm sure I have enough to prove Pearls innocent," Phoenix explained.

"Alright, then you should get some sleep in preparation for the trial tomorrow, unless you want to investigate more," Aero stated.

"Nah, I'm good, time to get some sleep," Phoenix replied.

"I'm pretty tired myself," Maya mumbled.

_'I know I have enough evidence to prove Pearls innocent, but I can't help but wonder, what is she hiding? And why?'_

**~Filler Page Break~**

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the length, had to cut off before the trial. Would've posted yesterday, but it was my birthday. There's a reason there's so little investigation, but you'll just have to wait to find out what that is. Read & Review please.


	4. Trial

Turnabout For You

By Aeroxx1337

**Author's Note: **I got nothing. But there's a new section break think since my old one doesn't show up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ace Attorney games.

**~March 1 ~ Courtroom #3 ~ 10:02 am~**

Phoenix stood alone, waiting for the trial to begin. Maya was not there due to the fact she was a witness. The judge was ready in his chair, and Klavier was waiting as well.

BAM!

"Court is now in session for the trial of Miss Pearl Fey," The judge stated.

"The defense is ready Your Honor," Phoenix stated.

"The prosecution is also ready Herr Judge," Klavier announced.

"The prosecution may give its opening statement."

"Thank you, Herr Judge. The defendant was at the scene, holding the murder weapon, this gun," Klavier presented the gun, "This is confirmed by the defense himself, is that correct Herr Porcupine?"

Phoenix nodded, "I did see her holding the gun, but I stick by the fact that she didn't fire it."

"Either way, her fingerprints were found all over the gun and we have three witnesses that can confirm a gunshot was fired, one of which is again, Herr Porcupine," Klavier continued.

"Is this true Mr. Wright?" The judge asked.

"The gunshot woke me up, I definitely heard one," Phoenix confirmed.

"The victim was Iris Hawthorne, age 32. Cause of death: unknown,"

"Unknown?" The judge asked.

"The forensics team is still working on it, there was quite a bit wrong with the victim, stab wound, gunshot wound and a broken neck. Not even mentioning the lump on the victim's head," Klavier explained.

"Lump?" Phoenix asked, scratching his chin.

"There was a large lump on the victim's head, signaling she was struck on the head at some point," Klavier continued, "Here's the updated autopsy report," He presented a new file.

_'Still unverified? Damn!' _Phoenix complained mentally.

"The victim was found slumped against the wall, bleeding excessively. The bullet's position in the wall suggests the victim was shot while in this position. Besides this there were signs of a struggle, most likely from a fight with a currently hospitalized witness, Apollo Justice," Klavier explained.

_'I can't help but wonder, what did Apollo see?' _Phoenix mentally considered the possibilities.

"Is that all?" The judge asked.

"Ja," Klavier answered.

"Very well, the prosecution may call its first witness."

Ema stepped up.

"Name and occupation Fräulein."

"Ema Skye, detective in charge of this case, I was one of the first detectives on the scene along with Detective Aero Grillos and Detective Dick Gumshoe," Ema explained.

"Please testify to the court what you discovered upon arriving at the scene," The judge instructed.

"No problem," Ema said.

_Witness Testimony- Arriving at the Scene_

"I arrived at the scene around 11:55 pm, 5 minutes after the call,"

"Upon entering we immediately discovered the victim's body and the unconscious Apollo Justice,"

"The victim was pronounced dead on the scene from a fatal gunshot wound,"

"The defendant's fingerprints were found all over the gun, and she was arrested on the spot,"

"Other wounds included a broken neck, a head injury and a stab wound,"

"Apollo was taken to the hospital immediately afterwards."

"Very well, Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."

_Cross-Examination- Arriving at the Scene_

"I arrived at the scene around 11:55 pm, 5 minutes after the call,"

"Upon entering we immediately discovered the victim's body and the unconscious Apollo Justice,"

"The victim was pronounced dead on the scene from a fatal gunshot wound."

"HOLD IT!" Came the easily recognizable shout.

"Yeah?" Ema asked.

"This autopsy report clearly states that the cause of death is 'Unverified'," Phoenix stated, pulling out said autopsy report, "How can you be so sure the cause of death was due to the gunshot?"

"There was a massive amount of blood loss from the general area of the bullet, and the body was still warm. This points to the death to be recent, and the most recent wound was definitely the gunshot," Ema explained.

"Are you sure the cause of death was the gunshot? It could have been the stab wound, or, more likely, the broken neck," Phoenix theorized.

"The tests are still being performed, but the gunshot is most likely," Ema continued.

"Alright, Fräulein Detective, please continue your testimony," Klavier piped in.

"Can do," Was Ema's simple reply.

"The defendant's fingerprints were found all over the gun, and she was arrested on the spot,"

"Other wounds included a broken neck, a head injury and a stab wound,"

"HOLD IT!"

"Yes?" Ema asked.

_'I think I should start by asking about the knife.' _Phoenix thought, "Were Pe- I mean the defendant's fingerprints found on the knife?" He asked.

"No, there were no fingerprints found on the knife at all. Besides the blood, it was spotless," Ema answered.

"But that doesn't make any sense, what murder worth the blood they spill would take the time to make sure there were no fingerprints on one murder weapon, but leave fingerprints all over another?" Phoenix asked. The courtroom fell silent.

"Worth the blood they spill?" Klavier half quoted, half asked.

"Okay then, let's hear your clever murder metaphor," Phoenix replied. Klavier stopped for a second, but apparently couldn't think of a response, because he didn't reply.

"He got you there," Ema said, smiling about a topic other than science for once.

BAM!

"Can we please continue with the testimony?" The judge was starting to look annoyed.

"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said.

"Apollo was taken to the hospital immediately afterwards."

"HOLD IT!"

"Hmm?" Ema asked.

"Speaking of Apollo, what is his condition?" Phoenix asked.

"Minor blood loss due to a single stab wound and a bloody nose, he's recovering well," Ema explained.

"Was he stabbed with the same knife that the victim was stabbed with?"

Ema nodded, "The wound is consistent with the blade used to stab the victim."

"That's what I thought," Phoenix said.

"The same blade was used to stab both the victim and Mr. Justice? Why did you not mention that?" The judge asked.

"I was planning on mentioning it, I just didn't get a good chance to," Ema explained.

"Oh…" The judge, with a slightly embarrassed look on his face, mumbled.

"Anything else, Fräulein Detective?" Klavier asked.

"No, I do-" Ema started.

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone clutched their ears at the extremely loud shout and all eyes turned to Phoenix, "Wasn't me!" He defended, also clutching his ears.

"Actually it was I!" Came the loud voice. (**AN: **Sometimes, proper grammar just doesn't sound proper…)

_'Wait a minute, I know that voice!' _Phoenix realized, "Meekins!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Yes, sir?" Meekins shouted into his megaphone again.

"Stop shouting into your megaphone, please!" Phoenix replied.

"Sorry, sir!" Meekins said at a normal volume, saluting.

"Bailiff, what is the meaning of this interruption?" The judge asked.

"I was told to give this urgent notice to Detective Skye. It's information about the case," Meekins stated, handing Ema the notice, saluting and leaving the courtroom.

_'Ugh, I think my ears are bleeding!' _Phoenix complained internally.

Ema looked over the notice, "Hmm…"

"What is it Fräulein Detective?" Klavier asked.

"It's the results of the tests that were run on the victim and the barbed wire," Ema explained.

"What does it say?" Phoenix asked.

"There were no fingerprints found on the bared wire, the victim's head or shoulders," Ema read.

"Dammit," Phoenix muttered.

"But," Ema continued, "There were two pairs of fingerprints found on the same spot on the victim's neck."

"Two?" Phoenix asked.

"They're directly overlapping each other, and one is partial. But judging from the position, we can assume the non-partial prints belong to you," Ema explained.

"Huh?"

"You checked the victim's pulse, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Phoenix confirmed.

"That's why we can safely assume one pair belongs to you, it got there when you checked her pulse," Ema stated.

"So you're saying that the murderer checked the victim's pulse?" Klavier asked.

"Most likely, it's easier to feel a pulse without gloves on."

"It's only partial? Are you saying they wiped the print from the skin? I know you can do that with guns and knives, but human flesh?" Phoenix asked.

"Apparently the killer didn't know the answer to that question either. The skin wasn't wiped, it was basically scratched off," Ema explained.

"How were the prints scratched off?" Phoenix asked.

"An unidentified knife was used to cut off a small amount of skin to remove the print. Apparently, the culprit wasn't very effective, because they left the top 6th or so of their print on the victim's neck," Ema continued.

"Anything you can gather from the print?" Phoenix asked.

"Just one thing, it doesn't match the defendant's print.," Ema answered.

"Thank you Fräulein Detective," Klavier stated.

"I have one more question, is there anything on the blood that was found on the barbed wire?" Phoenix questioned.

Ema skimmed the paper, "Hmm… 2% of the blood belongs to you, 3% of the blood belongs to Detective Grillos, 94% of the blood comes from an unknown source and 1% of the blood comes from a different unknown source."

"Exactly how much blood is 94%?"

"Enough to doubt that whoever it belongs to is still breathing."

"WHAT!" Phoenix shouted.

"Th-th-th… WHAT!" Klavier was sweating bullets, apparently working on a real reply.

"A-a-are you saying… t-th-that we could have another murder on our hands?" The judge stuttered out.

"Unfortunately, it's very likely," Ema explained.

_'Well, that almost figures. I attract murder like a magnet. Doug, Mia, Dr. Grey, Misty Fey and now Iris. I know more dead people than I've shouted objections… It's kind of disturbing.' _Phoenix continued listing deceased acquaintances in his head. He even included various murderers that he got sentenced to death.

"Are you sure the blood isn't the victim's Fräulein?" Klavier asked, finally coming up with a reply.

Ema shook her head, "No laceration of this kind was found on the victim anywhere."

"Does the defense have any thoughts on this?" The judge asked.

_'…Dahlia, Manfred von Karma, Redd White… I lost my point.' _Phoenix continued thinking.

"Mr. Wright!" The judge tried to get Phoenix's attention.

"Huh, wuh?" Phoenix snapped out of his thoughts.

"Your thoughts?" The judge asked.

"On what again?" Phoenix asked, grinning and scratching the back of is head in his usual way, something he hadn't done in seven years.

"The fact that the blood on the barbed wire did not belong to the victim because there were no wounds like that on the victim's body."

"Anywhere," Ema emphasized.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked.

"The check was extremely thorough, not an inch of skin with a laceration like that, and the blood was nowhere near close to a match."

_'You had to say _'not an inch of skin' _in regards to my former girlfriend, now I have these images…' _Phoenix covered his involuntary grin with his hand from these 'images'. Suddenly a shoe bashed into the side of his head. (**AN: **I like having people throw shoes at one another.)

Phoenix looked in the direction the shoe came from. Pearl had her right arm clenched into a fist and bent into an L-shape with her left arm right next to her shoulder, the same angry pose from when she was 7. Pearl was giving him her 'Maya-is-your-special-someone-dammit!' look, which Phoenix and Maya had named themselves.

"Miss Fey, please refrain from throwing shoes at your defense attorney!" The judge ordered in his usual way. Pearl reluctantly sat back down.

"Anything else Fräulein?" Klavier asked.

"No, nothing else turned up," Ema said.

"Alright then, the prosecution may call its next witness," The judge stated.

"The prosecution would like to call Miss-"

"HOLD IT!"

"What the-?" _'Isn't it a little early for the witness that ultimately turns out to be the murderer to show up?' _Phoenix thought from experience.

A lady marched up to the stand. She had extremely long blonde hair that hung down to her stomach. Everything else about her was, for lack of better term, pink. Phoenix got the strangest feeling of déjà vu from this lady, but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Um, you are?" The judge asked.

"Maylene June July, but everyone calls me June," June stated.

"Why have you interrupted this trial?" The judge asked.

"Because I saw the defendant, Miss Fey, I believe, murder that woman!"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!" The judge was shocked.

_'Oh boy, here we go. She says ANYTHING incriminating, I'll tear it to shreds… Oh dear god, this is becoming routine!' _Phoenix thought.

**~Filler Page Break~**

**Author's Note: **Umm… Crap! I had a good ending note and now I lost it… Ugh, Read & Review PLEASE! I need reviews! Any review is accepted, good or bad.


	5. Witness

Turnabout For You

By Aeroxx1337

**Author's Note: **I should probably stop putting the title thing, it's getting tedious, but I'm too used to it. Back on topic, let's get back to the trial at hand. If my writing is a little more sloppy than usual, it's because I'm tired. I've already corrected 7 typos just in this (8) opening author's note alone (9). I'm almost too tired for the disclaimer (10).

**Disclaimer: **The day I own the Ace Attorney series is the day the world blows up from someone eating (11) a chocolate bar.

**~March 1 ~ Defendant Lobby #2 ~ 12:13 pm~**

_ 'Okay, 10 minutes left in the recess, I need to know more! But, what can I ask about? What don't I know…' _Phoenix was thinking. He was sure he could handle anything this witness said, but he didn't have any evidence. There was nothing at the scene but the table, the wire, the gun and that…

"That, I almost forgot about that! That hasn't been mentioned once!" Phoenix exclaimed. _'Ugh, I'm foreshadowing again! Why do I always do that?' _

"Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked, walking up.

"Hey Pearls," Phoenix greeted.

Pearl raised an eyebrow, "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me Mr. Nick?"

"Touché."

"Anything you forgot to mention?"

"About what happened before you burst in?"

"Yeah."

Pearl shook her head, "No, nothing. Sorry."

"Will the defendant and the defense please return to the courtroom, the recess is over," Meekins announced. Not using his megaphone for once.

"Good luck," Pearl said.

"Thanks," _'I hope I won't need it.' _Phoenix thought.

**~March 1 ~ Hickfield Clinic ~ 12:23 pm~**

"Wake up," Someone said.

"Nggggg…" _'Five more minutes…'_

"Come on Polly, wake up!" The voice pleaded.

"Ugh…" _'Searing pain! What is that?'_

"Polly!" It continued.

"Ngh! Gah! Who's, gack! There?" Apollo asked, opening his eyes, but seeing nothing.

"Polly, you're awake!" Apollo easily recognized the voice and the nickname.

"Trucy?" Apollo asked. His Cords of Steel currently felt more like Chords of Spaghetti.

"I'm glad you're ok! You were bleeding a lot!" Trucy explained.

"Huh?" _'If I was stabbed, why is my throat killing me?'_

"Do you remember who attacked you? Pearl is on trial for murder and we need to know who actually did it!" Trucy quickly explained.

"Uh… No, sorry. My memory needs a jumpstart, what happened?" Apollo asked, mentally noting he was lying down in a hospital bed in the Hickfield Clinic.

"Iris Hawthorne was murdered, you're the only one who knows what happened. The murderer attacked you and knocked you out. That's all we know," Trucy explained.

Apollo put his hand to his forehead, thinking hard, "Iris, Hawthorne?" He was gritting his teeth. He sat up, trying hard to think. "AGH!" he complained, "Nothing!" He angrily thrust back, colliding hard with the bed. The impact triggered two things. First, a stinging pain in his neck, second, his stab wound to open up. The pain in his neck seemed slightly familiar, then he recognized it. Why his neck hurt.

**~Flashback~**

**~February 27 ~ Wright Anything Agency ~ 11:40 pm~**

_Apollo was working on the usual ridiculous amount of paperwork he had, _'17 down, OVER 9000 to go!' _He complained mentally before going back to his work._

_THUD!_

_ Apollo jumped at the noise, "What was that?" He questioned out loud._

_SCREECH_

'Sounds like someone's moving furniture… Right outside the door!' _Apollo immediately ran over to the door and swung it open. It suddenly collided with something._

_ "Ah, shit! Youse gonna pay for that! Graahhhhhh!" A muffled voice shouted._

_ "Shut it Xin! You might wake someone up!" A muffled female voice replied._

_ "Someone is awake dammit! I just got hit," Someone, probably the male, Xin, shoved the door, hitting Apollo, "By dis damned door opening!"_

_ "What?" The female voice snapped, "Get him!"_

'Oh crap!' _Apollo jumped up, clutching his bleeding nose. He had no time to react before a hand grabbed his shirt and yanked him out of the room. Panicking, he kicked out._

_ "Graahhhhhh! You little-!" Xin, obviously the one who grabbed him, threw him against the wall. Xin moved toward him._

_ "XIN, stop! I'll take care of Mr. Justice here," The female said calmly. She moved toward him and he momentarily got a good look at her before her foot collided with his neck and he blacked out._

**~March 1 ~ Hickfield Clinic ~ 12:25 pm~**

"I remember! Gah!" Apollo's hands suddenly shot to his wound, but it was bleeding too much.

"Polly!" Trucy shouted, trying to help stop the bleeding.

"The one who knocked me out, it was- ngh!" Apollo's vision was getting blurry. He knew he was about to pass out.

"Polly!" Trucy shouted in a panicked voice, but Apollo could barley hear her.

"M- ngh! M-gh!" Apollo tried to stutter out the name, but all of his wounds were hurting again, including his throat.

"What Polly, what?" Trucy urged.

"M- guh! M- mph!" Apollo could barley stutter out one last thing, "F- egh! Fey…"

Apollo collapsed.

**~March 1 ~ Courtroom #3 ~ 12:26 pm~**

"The prosecution may call its next witness now," The judge stated.

"The prosecution calls Maylene 'June' July," Klavier stated simply as June walked up to the stand.

"Name and occupation please."

"Maylene 'June' July, I'm an employee of Tender Lender. By the way Your Honor, you owe us $20,000," June stated, making her smile wider when addressing the judge.

"I hereby deem this witness unrelated to this case. Bailiff, please take this witness away, quic-"

"OBJECTION!"

"Herr Judge!" Klavier shouted, bashing his hand against the wall behind him, "This witness is important to this case, please leave your personal troubles to outside the courtroom!"

"A-a-a-alright, a-a-as long as Miss July leaves my debt out of her testimony!" The judge said, the panic leaving his voice.

_'Great, the judge is afraid of THIS witness too. Not his usual reaction to cute girls, but still.' _Phoenix thought.

"Alright Miss July-"

"Please, call me June," June said calmly.

"Alright Miss June-"

"I SAID, call me JUNE! JUST, JUNE!" June shouted angrily, causing everyone in the courtroom to flinch and the judge to hide, reminiscent of when Furio Tigre was testifying all those years ago.

_'Jeez, ANOTHER insane witness? Why do I always get the crazies?'_ Phoenix mentally complained.

"Alright June, please testify as to what you saw."

_Witness Testimony- What I Witnessed_

"I was staying at the Gatewater Hotel,"

"At about 11:45 pm, I was looking out my window when I saw movement in the building across the way,"

"I saw someone with weird spikes in his hair, I'm going to assume it was that Apollo guy you mentioned earlier, fighting with a lady in a weird outfit,"

"The lady pulled out a knife and stabbed Mr. Justice twice,"

"Then, once Mr. Justice was apparently unconscious on the ground, she turned to someone, I could only see a silhouette,"

"She quickly stabbed the victim, then shoved them into the wall,"

"The victim was probably unconscious, because she slumped to the ground,"

"Then, BANG! The defendant shot the victim square in the heart, then she ran and that was the end of that."

"Very well. Mr. Wright, You may begin your cross examination."

_Cross-Examination- What I Witnessed_

"I was staying at the Gatewater Hotel,"

"At about 11:45 pm, I was looking out my window when I saw movement in the building across the way,"

"I saw someone with weird spikes in his hair, I'm going to assume it was that Apollo guy you mentioned earlier, fighting with a lady in a weird outfit,"

"The lady pulled out a knife and stabbed Mr. Justice twice,"

"HOLD IT!"

"Stabbed twice? Detective Skye told us that he was the victim of a single stab wound," Phoenix stated.

"He was stabbed twice in the same spot," June explained.

"Alright, please continue with your testimony," Phoenix said.

"Then, once Mr. Justice was apparently unconscious on the ground, she turned to someone, I could only see a silhouette,"

"She quickly stabbed the victim, then shoved them into the wall,"

"The victim was probably unconscious, because she slumped to the ground,"

"Then, BANG! The defendant shot the victim square in the heart, then she ran and that was the end of that."

"OBJECTION!"

"What? What did I say wrong?" June asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure you told us everything you saw?" Phoenix asked.

"Just cut the bullshit and show me the evidence that contradicts my testimony!" June ordered.

"Alright then…" Phoenix reached down and lugged a large bloody figure onto the defense's bench.

"What the hell is that?" June asked angrily.

"It's a wooden figure my daughter uses in one of her magic tricks, Mr. Hat."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You didn't mention it in your testimony," Phoenix grinned.

"What's with the grin?"

"Allow me to explain. This wooden figure was found covering the body, so why didn't you mention it?"

"Obviously it was placed there before the body was discovered, right?" June reasoned. She was fiddling with a heart shaped button on her jacket pocket, turning it around and around .

"Thank you for backing yourself right into a corner, Miss July," Phoenix said with confidence.

"Huh, what?" June asked.

"You said that the defendant bolted right after shooting the victim? Impossible! If she did, then how did this end up on the body?" Phoenix asked.

"Wh- what are you getting at?" June seemed anxious.

"I believe that Herr Porcupine is saying that you are a liar!" Klavier accused.

"Exactly!" Phoenix shouted.

"YEARGH!" June shouted.

_'Great, this lady is a cross between Furio Tigre and April May, with Damon Gant thrown in for good measure.' _Phoenix mentally noted.

"Well, shit. You think I'm guilty of perjury, don't you? Then prove it Wright! Prove I'm just a lying little bitch!" June snapped, twirling the heart shaped button upside-down and leaving it like that, "What reason could I possibly have for lying about a murder?"

"Well, you've always been a liar. You are now, and you were 10 years ago."

"What are you insinuating?" June asked.

"Everything points to it, your actions, your temper, your name, your reason for lying and you make in your lies. I don't need any more to prove why you lied for revenge," Phoenix explained.

"W- what? Revenge?" June stuttered.

"Next time, choose a better cover name Miss April May."

**~Filler Page Break~**

**Author's Note: **Bet you didn't see that coming. It may seem sudden how I revealed her identity, but it's actually ridiculously obvious if you look over the facts about her, she's wearing pink galore, the heart shaped button, the completely psychotic attitude. I only revealed it so fast because of Phoenix's supreme deduction skills. And because I feel like it! Read & Review, flames are accepted.


	6. Blood

Turnabout For You

By Aeroxx1337

**Author's Note: **This chapter will be strange, just a warning. And by strange I mean 'WTF?' strange. Sorry about not posting for so long, I kind of forgot about this story after camp, and then got interested in something else, but I will work on this story if it's the last thing I do!

**Disclaimer: **For the last god damned time, I DON'T OWN THE ACE ATTORNEY GAMES!

**~? ~ ? ~ ?~**

_Drip, drip, drip_

"Ah, blood."

_Drip, drip, drip_

"The thick red water of life."

_Drip, drip, drip_

"So warm, yet so cold."

_Drip, drip, drip_

"Like a dying body."

_Drip, drip, drip_

"Like you."

_Drip, drip, _THUD

**~? ~ ? ~ ?~**

A figure stood, watching another figure drink their bitter tea. It went on for some minutes before the drinking figure spoke, "So Xin," The figure began, "May has been found out already?"

The other figure, Xin, exhaled before speaking, "Yep."

"Ah, well. She was expendable," The figure set down their glass and picked up a small vial. Those movements alone made Xin's orange skin go pale.

_'Ah shit, I hate it when she does dis!' _Xin thought. The figure emptied the dark red contents of the bottle onto the candlelit table in front of her. Without touching the red liquid the figure moved her hand, and watched as a single drop separated from the small red pool and followed her hand as she moved it. Xin flinched, he'd seen this dozens of times, and had it explained every time, but he still didn't believe what he was seeing.

Of course, not many people have good reactions to someone magically moving blood without touching it.

_'Damn, these Fey chicks are weird.' _Xin thought, thoroughly creeped out.

"Tell Harbor to begin his part of the plan tomorrow evening, we need Wright and Justice to be preoccupied to start the third stage," Fey said calmly.

_'Ugh, that freak is annoying. But if I don't go talk to 'im, I'm screwed.' _Xin thought, and then regrettably walked over to where Harbor was, dreading each step even as he took them.

**~? ~ ? ~ ?~**

"So we have two dead bodies, both died in the same spot and both died at the same time, but from two different causes?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, but this one… God, its way more than overkill," Another voice responded, this one male.

"Apparently all these external wounds were done pre-mortem, and none of it even killed the victim!" The female voice exclaimed, imagining the pain the victim was in before death.

"Whoever did this must have had one hell of a grudge against this poor girl, just look at all this! Stab wounds galore, these long, shallow lacerations. I think there might even be some poison in her, one specifically made for slow, painful deaths," The owner of the male voice shook his head as he talked.

"Either that, or she was attacked by a rabid, poisonous wolverine with anger issues," The female voice joked, before growing serious, "Apparently they got too impatient to wait for her to die, and decided to do it themselves."

"By tearing her throat open and dropping her off the Gatewater Hotel to finish her off," The male voice finished for the female one.

The owner of the male voice began to examine the other body, "Let's see… Looks like a broken spine, most likely caused from something falling on him."

The owner of the female voice pointed towards something on the male victim's head, "Judging from that shoeprint, I'd say it was her."

The male looked more closely at the male victim, and noticed something strange, "Hey, Flora, come check this out," He said to the female, Detective Flora Jehnia, as he lifted the victim's arm.

"Hmm…" Flora mumbled, examining the oddity, "It looks like... Just a bruise?"

"A really big bruise, it looks to be at least… Hold on, it's hard to tell with it wrapping around the arm like this," The male stared at it for a few seconds till suddenly saying, "Doesn't matter, it's wrapping most of the way around the arm."

"Someone's real bad at measurements," Flora mocked.

"Can it Flora," The male voice said sternly.

"It looks like it's a rectangle, width of 2 inches and a length of 5 inches, with a total perimeter of 14 inches, would you like to do the area, Aero, or should I?" Flora smirked.

"We don't need the area, and I could have figured that out if I had a ruler or a tape measure," Aero snapped back.

"Sure, whatever," Flora continued smirking.

_'I'm not sure which Flora is more irritating, the one that threatens people regularly and purposefully fires a shot inches from my head, or this smart-ass one that mocks me all the time.' _Aero thought as he examined the bruise.

"What do you think caused it?" Flora asked, growing serious again.

Aero turned the arm over, "An unusually shaped clamp, or a weird vice maybe?"

"Maybe, but why would he have a bruise from a vice on his arm?" Flora questioned, moving back over to the female victim and brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"No idea… We'll have to look into it," Aero replied, also moving over to the female victim.

"Poor girl, thought to be dead for seven years. One hell of a way to tell the world you didn't die," Flora cooed, pity evident in her voice.

"Yeah, turning up dead," Aero deadpanned as he stood up and walked away from the body of the late Thalassa Gramarye.

**~~Filler Page Break~~**

**Author's Note: **If you saw that coming, then you have amazing prediction skills. This chapter was planned to be short, for once. I'll try to update this story as often as I can. I'm planning to update the other story I'm working on and this one in turn, so bear with me as I attempt to do this. Please Read & Review, flames accepted, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah.


End file.
